Herbal medicines have been used for treating various diseases in various countries for a very long period of time. The preparations of herbal medicines have been developed in years. A typical traditional method for example, used in China is a physical preparation method, such as, stirring-baking, decocting and parching.
In recent decades, a chemical purification method has been developed for preparing herbal medicines in which active ingredients of raw material are extracted and purified. Without the balance of other ingredients, the toxicity and side effects are increased in the herbal medicines prepared by the chemical purification method.
A new method of preparing herbal medicines is desired by which herbal medicines have quicker therapeutical effect and lower toxicity and side effects.